


Where do you think you're going?

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Failed escape, Human Pets, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Slavery, Whumptober, no.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac makes a run for it, or so he thinks.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Where do you think you're going?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for whumptober prompt nr. 5 and is set in my ‘Bought’ verse.

Mac wakes on his plush dog bed in the man´s bedroom. As always his collar is chained to the wall. His mind is fuzzy, like it has been for the last couple of weeks. He hates the feeling. He needs to find a way to get away. Whatever this guy wants, Mac isn´t staying to find out. He has no interest to become this guy’s sex slave.

He will need to find something he can use to pick the lock of his chain. He blearily stares around him. What was he looking for? He needs to focus. Slowly his mind is clearing. He can now hear someone entering the hallway, so he kneels on his bed as he has been taught. He keeps his eyes down and he can hear an appreciative sound.

His chin is lifted but he keeps his eyes downcast.

‘Very good. I see the bruises are healing well. Let’s get some breakfast after a bathroom stop.’

When they arrive in the dining room, Mac kneels on his cushion and his collar is fastened to the table. When food is offered, he eats it. There is no need to get hurt over food and he needs to keep up his strength if he is ever going to make it out of here.

Breakfast is over when the man gets up. He is lead to the man´s study. Perfect, another day filled with mind numbing boredom, he always wishes he would be drugged. His collar is fastened to the desk while the man starts typing on his laptop. Mac does some calculations in his head now that he isn´t drugged .

When he is bored, he scans the floor and all of a sudden, his eyes falls on a paperclip, wedged under the desk. He needs to get it undetected. He shifts.

‘Stay still.’

A hand is put on his shoulder and for a moment, he thinks the man is onto him, but he just pets him before returning back to typing. But now he can reach the paperclip. He closes his hand around it, earning him a slab.

‘I told you to stay still.’

He immediately stills, no need to aggravate the man.

After some time, he puts his hand on the man´s knee, indicating he needs something/

‘Speak.’

‘Can I use the bathroom please?’

His collar is untied and he is lead to the bathroom. He hides the paperclip for later use.

* * *

That night after dinner Mac is brought to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After his teeth are brushed, he is lead to his dog bed and chained up for the night. The man gets ready for another appointment, outside the house.

When he is finally alone, Mac starts working on the lock. When it clicks open, Mac’s heart pounds. He can´t believe he is free of the chain. He slowly gets up, walking to the door, listening if he is alone. Opening the door, he quickly makes his way into the hallway. On his way to the front door, he passes the living room.

‘Where do you think you are going?’

Mac’s world drops from underneath his feet. The man rises from the couch. Out of nowhere, the man’s bodyguards appear.

‘Did you really think I didn´t see you take that paperclip? Who do you think put it there in the first place? I must admit, I am disappointed, on the other hand, I realize you can´t help yourself. It is engrained into you.’

The man now stands in front of him. Mac instinctively looks down, that lesson has been beaten into him the hard way.

‘What do I need to do to teach you pet? You are mine. My property. If you weren’t such an exquisite specimen, I would sell you or let my men use you. But I am not ready to let you go, yet.’

A shiver runs through Mac’s spine at the man’s implications.

‘I will send you to one of my trainers. And remember while you are there, you brought this on yourself.’

The man takes the telephone.

‘Aurora, good evening, sorry for bothering you this late, but my pet tried to make a run for it. Yes, I know, silly little thing. I want you to teach him. Yes the usual, but no permanent marks or scaring. Good, I’m sending him over right now.’

One of the man’s goons brings in a syringe. In the face of so many men, Mac knows when he doesn´t make a chance, but he has to try, so when they come closer Mac punches the first guy, kicking at the second, but as expected, he is no match for all of them, and quickly they have him restrained. The man walks up to him and while holding him, inject him in the upper arm. Mac can feel the drugs creep up his arm, into his chest and then all at once, the world slides away, not feeling the man catching him and carrying him to the waiting car.


End file.
